Secret Lives
by Summer's Sun
Summary: As the titans get older, lies are made and hearts are broken....


As the titans get older lies are made, and hearts are broken....

Secret Lives

By: Starfire983

Chapter 1: The First Broken Heart

Starfire sat on the couch waiting for Robin to come home. She sat in the dark since nobody else was up. The door finally opened and Robin came in dressed as he usually was every day.

"Friend Robin, where have you been for this long period of time?" Starfire questioned and floated over to her friend.

"Ummm, I was just- And then they were just- I went out for a little while" Robin lied and Starfire believed him. She had no idea that Robin, her best friend was lying to **her**.

"I believe you friend Robin! Please tell us if you are going somewhere! We were very very worried about you" Starfire said and then Robin noticed that Starfire was joking about telling them where he was going.

"Ummm, right Star I'll try to next time" Robin said and tried to get away from Starfire. Starfire stopped him in the doorway.

"Friend Robin, can I come with you one of the nights when you go out?" Starfire questioned eagerly. She really was dying to know what Robin was doing every night that he went out.

"NO!!" He shouted firmly and ran out of the doorway without noticing Starfire's tears.... That was one heart broken out of many to come....

The next week.....

Starfire had locked herself in her room trying to set her mind straight. Nobody was allowed in her room because she needed 'thinking time.' Raven had tried and tried to get into Starfire's room, but it seemed impossible. Robin had also not shown up at any of the practices, missions, or anywhere to be seen in the tower. His door was also locked and they heard no noises coming out from his room. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy were in the kitchen this one very special morning.

"When are they going to come out? I mean what it's been like a week?" Beast Boy asked very annoyed.

"I know it's getting dull without them" Cyborg said and Raven just had to agree.

"I agree" Raven said and Cyborg and Beast Boy stared at her.

"YOU DO?!?!" Cyborg and Beast Boy yelled together.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Raven asked and they both shook their heads.

"I'm beginning to think that Robin is hiding something from us" Raven said

"What gave you that idea?" Beast Boy asked

"Probably because Starfire's hurt, Robin's never around, and you're annoying me" Raven said and twitched slightly.

"Oh" Beast Boy simply said

"It's like he has a secret life or a double life" Cyborg said and Raven and Beast Boy nodded.

"What do you mean?" A voice called from the door. The three titans turned to see Starfire dressed in her regular outfit.

"Star, you're out of your room?" Cyborg asked dumbfounded.

"It was time for me to come to my senses friend Beast Boy" Starfire said and looked around.

"Where is friend Robin?" Starfire questioned and everybody stared at her.

"He's nowhere to be found Star, that's why we were just talking about him living a double life or a secret life" Beast Boy said and Starfire nodded.

"The night he hurt me, he had been out late and I asked him if I could go to wherever he was going and he shouted at me.... That's why I was locked in my room... It seemed to me that Robin did not want me there" Starfire said

"Duh" Beast Boy muttered under his breathe.

"Did you say something friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked and Beast Boy shook his head.

"No, no" Beast Boy said

"We really have to find this out" Cyborg said and the other three nodded.

"Let's go see if he's in his room" Raven suggested and everybody nodded. They walked upstairs to Robin's room. Cyborg pounded on the door and familiar voice came from it.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?!" Robin yelled

"Cool your jets dude!!" Beast Boy yelled back.

"GO AWAY!!!" Robin yelled and the titans sighed and walked away. Everyone except for Starfire. Starfire stared at the door.

"Friend Robin, why are you yelling at us, **your friends**" Starfire asked and the same thing came.

"GO AWAY STARFIRE!!!" Robin yelled and Starfire felt the tears form in her eyes.

"Fine, be a bad friend!!" Starfire yelled back and ran off to her room. She locked the door and cried harder then she had ever in her life. Little did she know that it wasn't really Robin yelling at her, but a tape recorder sensitive to peoples voice..... One of Robin's many toys.... To trick his friends.... Starfire sighed and buried her head in her pillow. There was a knock on the door.

"WHAT?!?!" Starfire yelled

"Star, what happened?" Raven's voice came from outside.

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it" Starfire yelled, but it was muffled since her head was buried in her pillow.

"Star, please open the door, I want to help you" Raven yelled and the door slid open. Raven walked in and sat next to the crying alien girl.

"What happened Star?" Raven asked and Starfire told her everything about Robin yelling at her.

"He did it again?" Raven asked and Starfire nodded.

"Star, maybe you should just take some time to yourself" Raven suggested and Starfire nodded again.

"I do need some time to myself don't I? But I want to find out what Robin is all about" Starfire protested and Raven sighed.

"Ok Starfire" Raven said and told her that she would try to go talk to Robin. Or she would send Beast Boy or Cyborg even though she really didn't trust them. Raven walked out of Starfire's room and walked to Robin's. She opened the door with her powers to find nothing usual. Except Robin was gone. Raven sighed and closed the door behind her. Starfire's heart was broken, and Robin was gone what could make it any worse? She didn't want to know, but she had too..... What she found out next was a shock to everyone in the tower....

A/N: I really want to know what you guys thin about this story!! It's evil isn't it? I like it though it's like different!! PLEASE REVIEW!! This is for people who totally love Why? and Do You Really Love Me Robin? Anyways please review!!

Starfire983


End file.
